


His Voice

by greenbloodedcomputer



Series: His Body [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time the vulcan spoke, it shook Leonard to his core. However, it was rarely the actual words that took him so much as his voice itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my series from Leonard's perspective. I have another series of similar stories [from Spock's perspective](http://archiveofourown.org/series/414113). Comments, questions, and requests are always loved!

“Leonard.”

The doctor heard his name, but it didn’t properly register with him. Instead of answering, he continued to stare at Spock as if he’d never seen him before. It was amazing that such a deep, rich, pure sound could belong to any one individual. 

Each time the vulcan spoke, it shook Leonard to his core. However, it was rarely the actual words that took him so much as his voice itself. The timbre of his voice, the tone, the accent, the dialect -- everything that made Spock’s voice uniquely _his_ was like a colour, flavour, taste, fingerprint that belonged to his husband only. 

When Spock spoke to those he liked, the pitch of his voice raised slightly. He did this subconsciously, but Leonard could hear a distinct difference when he spoke to Jim or Uhura versus when he spoke to an ensign. Spock sometimes allowed his voice to take on slightly humanlike inflections in order to portray (or mock) emotions. When dealing with strangers or other officers in a professional manner he kept his voice low and deep in a manner that commanded the situation easily. 

When Spock spoke to Leonard, his tone was always tired and calm. He allowed his shoulders to fall and more air to infiltrate his words. He was quiet and moved in close. With nothing to prove to his husband, Spock found it unnecessary to feign strength and professionalism. It was the same colour as always, but a pastel, a shadow of the voice he used around the ship. Behind closed doors he was able to communicate in smaller sounds and murmurs or not vocally at all. Communicating telepathically was always an option. 

When Spock was feeling affectionate, he allowed a small purr to escape his chest. Leonard imagined it was just a hum of content with such a low pitch that it felt like a vibration. On the rare occasion that Spock was feeling protective or lacking some emotional control, he allowed a deep, low growl to roll from the core of his very being. Leonard had only experienced this twice, and both times it had absolutely terrified and enthralled him. 

Spock sang only once. His voice was gravely and out of tune, but Leonard enjoyed in anyway. The doctor remained entirely silent until the song was over and only offered a small smile to his husband in support of his expression of music. Spock had reasoned that it was an ancient vulcan prayer and that he hadn’t really been singing -- it was more like chanting. Leonard had nodded silently in response and rolled his eyes. Spock never sang again. 

Spock was mostly silent when they made love. On the occasion that Spock was being penetrated, Leonard found it easiest to pull a small grunt or moan from him by changing the pace suddenly or surprising him by lightly tugging on his ears or sucking one of the vulcan’s cool, slender fingers into his mouth. He once heard an audible moan while Spock’s cock was nearly all the way down his throat, but it had been a fluke and, try as he might, the doctor was never able to recreate that sound again. 

The few times he’d been injured on away missions, Spock was always there to save him. Yonada, Minara II, Sarpeidon -- Leonard was near death every time and what had helped him recover consciousness was the familiar sound of Spock’s voice pulling him back to reality. Every time he was lost, sick, or confused, the deep rumble of his husband’s voice was an anchor for him to hold onto. 

The nights that he woke up in a cold sweat, shaking from nightmares or panic, it was Spock’s comforting voice that calmed him down. Most times he spoke in Vulcan, a tongue that Leonard still could not decipher, but somehow he understood every time. When the doctor was unable to calm his nerves, pouring glasses of bourbon with shaky hands, Spock gently took the alcohol from him set it aside, and spoke in a calm, steady voice like the only certain thing in Leonard’s life. Often, the human’s mind was so clouded with alcohol, self-hatred, or worry that Spock’s words didn’t even register. The sound of his voice was relaxing though, and Leonard found a home there. 

“Leonard?”

The doctor smiled to himself and wondered, if he refused to answer, if Spock would continue to say his name. How wonderful that would be.


End file.
